Obsessed
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: When Vlad almost successfully kills jack and almost wins maddie over, it puts Maddie over the edge. she has a plan to get the truth out of Vlad. to find out why he is so obsessed with her.inspired by the song obsessed by mariah carey. MaddiexVlad


This was the last time she was going to allow this to happen again. She couldn't take it anymore…she _wasn't_ going to take it anymore. She had had enough and she was going to end it. In two days, Maddie would find out the reason why. The reason why Vlad was so obsessed with her and her family. But most of all…_her_.

She had lost count of how many times Vlad had kidnapped her and tried to convince her to leave Jack for him. Or put her family in danger to get her to be his one and only. She had lost count of how many times Vlad had tried to kill Jack or tried to get her to hate Jack so that she would go to Vlad. But nothing had ever worked. And nothing had ever pushed her over the edge…until what had happened that night.

_ Vlad had traveled through his ghost portal to the Fenton's portal and into their home. He had knocked Jazz and Danny out with knockout gas and threw them into the ghost portal. Then he went after Jack. He was much powerful than ever before and gave all his might when beating up Jack and trying to kill him. He finally got Jack knocked out cold. And locked him in the volt that the Fenton's had that had no way to get out from the inside. Then he came after Maddie. Maddie had never seen him like this. She had never seen this side of him. Vlad had a crazed evil look in his red eyes and he had a the most sadistic grin upon his lips that Maddie had ever seen. She gulped when she noticed his sharp looking fangs. Maddie had thought that he had truly won this time. She had no weapons around and nothing to stop Vlad with._

_ Maddie backed up until she hit the wall with her back. She had nowhere to go and no one to save her. As Vlad got closer to her she got more worried about what he would do to her. She had no idea what he was capable of anymore. She remembered over hearing a conversation that Jazz and Danny had had once…_

"And the crazy thing was, he said he wasn't a villain and all he ever wanted was love…" Danny whispered to Jazz.

"Not a villain my ass…and seriously? He said all he ever wanted was love? That's just not like him…" Jazz said with a confused look on her face.

"I know…"

_Maddie couldn't help but think that what Vlad had said would explain things. But she knew that it didn't explain everything. _

_Vlad kept getting closer and closer to her. _

_"I finally have you right where I want you, my dear Maddie." Vlad said with a quiet laugh. _

_ Then right in front of her he changed into his human form. Instead of red eyes staring at her, there were piercing icy blue ones. And surprisingly she thought they were beautiful and they actually looked sort of gentle and loving. Vlad finally closed the space between him and her. _

_"V-Vlad…" Maddie choked out. _

_ But she couldn't say anything else because of the lips that were upon hers. Maddie didn't know what to do. But shockingly Vlad's lips were gentle and kind. She couldn't help herself and kissed him back. While kissing Vlad, Maddie barely heard something that sounded like something rushing through the air. Then suddenly something rushed past her and pushed Vlad away from her at a very high speed. She looked over to see Danny Phantom standing over a knocked-out Vlad with flaming green hands. She saw him getting ready to shoot a very powerful ecto-blast at Vlad. _

_"Danny!! No! Wait!" Jazz suddenly yelled running towards him. _

_ She managed to pull Danny away from Vlad and somewhat calm him down. Jazz calmed him down enough that she got him to agree that both her and him would take Vlad back to his mansion through the ghost portal. Maddie agreed and let them take the man who she had shared a kiss with back to his home. Once they were gone she went to the volt that Jack was in and let him out. He was awake and had been for the last 10 minutes or so. Jack asked her if she was alright and if she was hurt. But all Maddie said was, __"No, I'm fine." _

_But she later found herself thinking about the kiss a lot. She couldn't believe it but…she had to admit it…she really did love the kiss._

Maddie had it all planned out. She was going to send Jack, Danny and Jazz away on a family trip that had been planned out for a few months. She lied to them and said that she was inviting a few of her old college friends over for the weekend. And once they were gone she was going to call Vlad and invite him over for "dinner". Then once she had him right where she wanted him she would confront him and end this mess. But it couldn't hurt to play with her food a little before eating it…


End file.
